Un reto en Hoenn!
by RubyLRed
Summary: Esta es la Aventura pokemon de Terry, un chico de trece años que acaba de mudarse a Hoenn desde Teselia. Terry se embarcara en un viaje pokemon por un Hoenn que a cambiado con el paso del tiempo, en busca de cumplir su sueño de convertirse en el Campeón junto a su Zorua y el resto de sus Pokemon/ Denle una oportunidad!
1. Aclaración

**SI QUIERES LEER DIRECTAMENTE EL CAPITULO, SALTA AL ''CAPITULO 2'' ESTA ES UNA PEQUEÑA ACLARACION QUE QUIERO HACER PARA EL QUE ESTE INTERESADO EN LEER.**

Pues solo voy a decir que esto es muy especial para mi, ya que desde que entre a Fanfictión quisi escribir esto, y nunca me crei lo suficientemente bueno para escribir, o con la confiansa de hacerlo. Pero decidi dejar eso de lado, ya no me importa, si les gusta bien y si no, no lo leas y punto.

tambien quiero decir algo respcto al fic y es que no es la tipica historia de un chico/a que sale y recorre la region y todo lo mismo. No. quisiera hacer algo distinto, como veran, más adelante se vera que eh cambiado los lideres de Gimnacio ¿porque razon? pues lo veron apenas aparesca el primero, como pista puedo decirle, que en el Hoenn que escribo, es en futuro, es decir, los personajes crecieron, tuvieron su vida, aunque si les voy a asegurar que van a apareser o al menos van a saber que fue de ellos, no se preocuen.

Tambienvoy a decir algo que no es muy relevante. El protagonista de esta historia se llama Terry (y ese no es mi nombre real) por el hecho de ser el nombre que le puse a mi primera partida de la historia a un pokemon Ruby, y tambien le di mi inicial favorito.

Creo que por ahora es lo unico para aclarar. Muchas gracias a los que se tomaron las molestia de leer esto, sin más que decir, espero que disfruten del Primer capitulo y poder leer sus opiniones. Saludos!


	2. Capitulo 1

Todo lo que tengo que decir esta en la **Aclaracion**

**disclamer: **Pokemon es propiedad de Nintendo.

* * *

><p><strong>U<strong>n Reto en Hoenn!

**C**apitulo 1: ¡Comienzo! ¡Vs. Torchip!

**N**os encontramos en la región de Hoenn, una región llena de diversos ambientes y abundante vida silvestre, tierra y hogar de leyendas del mundo pokemon.

En estos momentos, una gran camioneta se encuentra cruzando la ruta 102, mientras una mujer conducía con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras observaba maravillada un paisaje nuevo para sus ojos, los frondosos arboles rodeando el camino, los pokemon salvajes que podían apreciarse cerca de la carretera, algunos de estos nuevos para ella. entonces pudo divisar algunas casas más adelante, a no más de unos kilómetros, y entonces supo que ya estaban llegando a Pueblo Escaso, desde que llegaron en el avión en ciudad Ferrica, no se había detenido hasta llegar.

Llegando, ella y su hijo, quien estaba en la parte trasera del camión, claro que ella no quería que el viajara atrás con todas las cajas, muebles y viajara con ella adelante más cómodo, pero él le había insistido en hacerlo, y ella no podía negarle algo tan simple a su hijo, después de obligarlo a mudarse a otra región tan alegada de Teselia, suponía que tal vez quería un pequeño momento alegado de su madre y lo comprendida. Claro, eso pensaba su madre, pero él solo quería estar un tiempo con su pequeño Pokemon.

Región nueva, diferente clima y lo más importante, un reto totalmente nuevo. no conocía absolutamente nada de Hoenn. A sus trece años, siempre pensó que su aventura pokemon seria recorriendo Teselia, su región natal, la que lo vio nacer y crecer junto a su pokemon, la región que quería, y más importante, conocía, no una región totalmente desconocida de la que apenas si conocía el nombre y la existencia de un tal ''Pueblo Escaso'', de la que solo sabia porque su madre le comento que hay vivirían desde ahora.

En realidad, si había una pequeña cosa más que sabia. Como todo chico que añora convertirse en entrenador Pokemon, obviamente conocía a los Campeones de las Regiones, soñando un día enfrentarse a ellos.

Conocía todo de su campeón Regional, Black Touya. Conocía sus pokemon, edad, altura, siempre que podía veía sus combates por televisión, era su ídolo. ¿y La campeona de Hoenn? apenas si sabia que se llamaba Sapphire Birch, y según tenia entendido, era la hija del Profesor Regional. fuera de eso, nada más.

Entre tantos pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta que aún tenia una Pokebola en su mano y no había sacado a su amigo, entonces abrió la pequeña capsula y de ella salio un pokemon con aspecto de zorro negro con algunas artes rojas.

-Falta poco para que lleguemos Zorua, se que esto fue repentino, pero apenas lleguemos empezaremos nuestro viaje por la Región de Hoenn, ¿estas listo amigo? - Dijo el chico de Ojos verdes mientras acariciaba al pequeño zorro, quien gruño animado a su entrenador sacandole una sonrisa - Según lo que me dijo mamá, deberíamos estar llegando.. - entonces sintió como el camión bajaba la velocidad hasta frenarse completamente - ...ahora.

Al poco tiempo, vio como su madre abría la compuerta y le sonreía, avisándole que había llegado a su destino. Entonces el chico salio del vehículo con su Zorua al hombro.

Era un chico alto y de tez un tanto morena, ojos verdes y cabello negro bajo una gorra de lana color verde oscuro, vestía una chaqueta negra con mangas cortas de color verde arriba de una remera color beige, vestía también unos pantalones jean azul oscuro y unas zapatillas del mismo color con detalles verdes.

-Hola Región de Hoenn, yo, Terry, voy a ganar en todos tus gimnasios y vencer a su preciada campeona, así que prepárate!

-Hijo, deja de hablarle al aire y empieza a bajar las cajas - Le dijo su Madre mientras bajaba algunas mirándolo con reproche.

El solo soltó una risa nerviosa y empezó a ayudarla. Luego de terminar a ayudar a su Madre con la mudanza, Terry decidió avisarle que se iría de la casa en su viaje pokemon.

-Y supongo que ahora piensas que te dejare irte así sin más, solo, a viajar por una región desconocida, con la excusa de ganar la liga pokemon aún siendo un novato inexperto.. - el solo agacho la cabeza mientras su madre hablaba - ... Esta bien.

- ¿que?

- yo también fui joven hijo, recorrí Teselia a tu edad, y puedo decirte que fue la mejor época de mi vida, en ese tiempo conocí a tu padre, también recolecte las ocho medallas regionales, pero nunca fue mi objetivo entrar a la liga, solo quería divertirme en ese entonces. En fín, puedes ir hijo, pero prométeme que volverás a visitarme cuando puedas - en ese momento se acerco a su hijo y lo abrazo, reteniendo unas pequeñas lagrimas. Abrazo que fue correspondido de inmediato.

- Gracias mamá, te prometo que estarás orgullosa de mi.

-Ya lo estoy hijo, desde el primer momento en que te sostuve en mis brazos, estaba orgullosa de tener a un hijo maravilloso...

no hacían falta más palabras, se quedaron un tiempo abrazados, Zorua desde el suelo miraba la escena con tristeza, el también extrañaría mucho a la madre de su entrenador, así que sin pensarlo se acerco y se acurruco contras sus piernas. La señora rompió el abrazo con su hijo y se agacho para acariciar la cabeza del pokemon siniestro, diciéndole que ella también lo extrañaría.

Unos minutos más tardes, Terry se encontraba en la puerta de su casa con su Zorua al hombro y un mochila para el viaje en su espalda, despidiéndose una vez más de su madre antes de partir. Ahora se encontraba en la ruta 101 camino a Villa Raíz, le habían informado que los nuevos entrenadores debían ir para recibir su pokemon inicial y su Pokedex.

camino alrededor de media hora, combatiendo de vez en cuando con alguno que otro pokemon salvaje, hasta que finalmente llego al pequeño poblado. No fue difícil que alguien le explicara como llegar al laboratorio, seguramente todos lo conocían, caminos unos minutos más hasta llegar y finalmente entro.

Al entrar vio como un hombre un tanto obeso se volteo a verlo con una sonrisa, su cara ya notaba algunos síntomas de vejez, como alguna que otra arruga y algunas canas en el cabello y barba, supuso que era el Profesor Regional. También junto a el se encontraba un chica, que por lo que paresia era de su edad aproximadamente, tenia el cabello negro y largo, tez blanca y ojos color zafiro, vestía una campera ligera de color purpura y una remera debajo de color rojo con un diseño de pokebola blanca a un costado, y finalmente usaba una falda de color negra al igual que sus zapatillas, a ojos de Terry, era bastante atractiva.

Con paso calmado pero decidido se acerco al profesor y se presento

- Hola, me llamo Terry, y quiero convertirme en entrenador pokemon ¿es usted el Profesor de la región?

- Así es muchacho! Soy el profesor Birch, un gusto conocerte, como sabrás soy el encargado de darle un Pokemon inicial y una pokedex a los entrenadores novatos, pero voy a saltarme toda la platica existencial sobre el porque los pokemon son criaturas maravillosas y demás, porque estoy seguro que tu y esta jovencita de aquí no les importa, y siendo sincero me aburriría a mi mismo - entonces soltó un risa mientras se ponía una mano en la nuca - Bueno, como sea, es hora de que elijan a su nuevo compañero. -entonces de sus bata saco tres pokebolas y saco a tres pokemon: un torchip, un treecko y un mudkip - deja que la dama elija primero chico, después de todo igualmente llegaste después - Eso si que no iba a negarlo

Terry miraba como la chica paresia no decidirse entre el torchip y el mudkip, hasta que finalmente eligio al Torchip, luego rápidamente se acerco al Treecko y lo eligió, estaba feliz que ella no lo hubiera elegido. se presento con el pokemon y al parecer le cayo bien, ya que le sonreía abiertamente, y luego lo dejo con zorua para que se conozcan y al parecer se hicieron amigos.

-Bueno chicos, ya que tienen su pokemon, ahora tengan su Pokedex - Dijo el profesor Birch mientras le daba el aparato a cada uno.

Terry estaba por salir del lugar con un pokemon en cada hombro hasta que..

- Oye tu! - Dijo la chica - Ten una batalla conmigo!

y claro que no iba a negarse a un reto. Ahora ambos se encontraban afuera del laboratorio, en su jardín trasero precisamente, mientras el profesor Birch sonreía haciendo de arbitro.

-Sal Torchip! - Dijo la chica lanzando a su nuevo pokemon

- Vamos Treecko! - Dijo él, y el pokemon salto de su hombro, sabia que estaba en desventaja, pero quería ver el potencial de su nuevo compañero.

- Picotazo! - el Torchip rápidamente hizo caso y salio corriendo hacia treecko con el pico brillando de un color blanco, tiraba repetidos golpes ero pocos eran los que acertaban, ero aun así estaba haciendo retroceder al tipo planta

- Sacatelo con Destructor! - entonces el pokemon geko en un rápido movimiento se dio vuelta para asestarle un duro golpe con su gran cola al pokemon polluelo, mandándolo lejos por el impacto,

- Tu puedes Topchip! Ascuas! - entonces el pokemon de fuego dio un gran salto e inhalo fuertemente para luego soltar un rafaga de brazas contra Treecko, algunas le dieron hiriéndolo, pero por suerte logro esquivar algunas, aunque había resultado quemado y termino cayendo al suelo

- No te rindas Treecko! Ataque rápido! - Y entonces el pokemon usando toda la fuerza que le quedaba se levanto y su cuerpo se vio envuelto en un resplandor blanco momentáneamente, para luego correr a una gran velocidad contra el Torchip y embestirlo, asestándole un golpe critico que lo mando poco más de un metro en el aire, cayendo debilitado, pero por la quemadura y los golpes recibido, Treecko también termino cayendo debilitado

- Es un empate! -Grito el profesor - traigan a sus pokemon niños, voy a curarlos adentro

luego de curar a sus pokemon, los dos jóvenes entrenadores decidieron salir del lugar despidiéndose del profesor

- Gracias por todo profesor! - Dijo Terry

-Muchas gracias Abuelo!

- El profesor Birch es tu abuelo? - Dijo terry asombrado

- Claro, olvide presentarme, soy Haruka Birch, fue una buena batalla Terry, pero tengo que decirte que me deje ganar...

-Claro que no! Fue obvio que mi Treecko le gano a tu pollito antes que tu!-

-No le digas así a mi pokemon! Nosotros somos mejores que tu y tu Lagartija fea! - Respondió Haruka

- Estas retándome a otra batalla? - Dijo Terry algo irritado

- Una batalla no es un reto, La Liga es un reto! ya veras que yo ganare la Liga pokemon y tu apenas si estarás capturando un rattata- Dijo ella desafiante, viéndolo fijamente con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlona

-Pues es un Reto! Nosotros llegaremos Primero a la Liga Pokemon y venceremos a la Campeona!

-Es una Apuesta! - y dicho esto ambos se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos, mirándose fijamente a la cara, casi queriendo golpear al otro con la mirada, para luego separarse bruscamente y caminar cada quien por su lado con el mismo pensamiento ''Yo voy a ganar!''

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo y agradeceria ENOOORMEMENTE que me dejaran un Review con sus opiniones acerca de este primer capitulo, ya que espero que este Fic le agrade a mucha gente! nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, Saludos!<p> 


	3. capitulo 2

Muchas gracias a **Cata-Chan1 **por su review en el primer capitulo! espero que este tambien sea de tu agrado :)

Pokemon y sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. los demás personajes son invencion mia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un Reto en Hoenn!

Capitulo 2: ¿Primer Gimnacio? ¡Vs. Ralts!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tiempo después de su enfrentamiento con Haruka, Terry se encaminaba por la ruta 102 hacia Ciudad Petalia, había estado entrenando a sus pokemon con algunos salvajes o contra entrenadores durante el camino, Treecko había aprendido a utilizar balas semillas* y absorber, mientras que Zorua había aprendido Golpes Furia. Ahora caminaba con su Treecko a un lado mientras el pequeño zorro estaba descansando en su pokebola.

Tenia la esperanza de enfrentarse al Líder de Ciudad Petalia, seria su primer batalla de Gimnasio y estaba emocionado.

- Bien Treecko, pronto llegaremos a la ciudad, vamos a tener una importante pelea con el líder de Gimnasio, por lo que nos dijeron los entrenadores del camino, no tiene un tipo de Pokemon en especifico, pero esperemos que no tenga ningún tipo Bicho - Entonces vio como su Treecko bajo la cabeza, recordando que un pokemon de ese tipo que hace poco lo había derrotado y Zorua tubo que vencerlo. Su entrenador noto esto y le dijo - No te desanimes amigo, ese Scyther era fuerte, ademas estabas en gran desventaja, hasta Zorua tubo problemas, mira como lo dejo que ahora se puso a dormir - Al menos esas palabras le devolvieron un poco el animo al Treecko que levanto la cabeza - ¿Sabes? te propongo una carrera, si tu llegas primero, capturare una linda Lilligant para que nos acompañe.

Entonces Terry vio como su pokemon empezaba a correr a todo velocidad...en dirección contraria, no pudo evitar soltar una risa. Aun tenia en su mente la imagen de la cara de su Treecko, cuando un Entrenador le dijo que su Kirlia era macho, y Treecko arrodillado y con flores en mano. al menos ya sabia que podría hacer siempre que su pokemon se ponga triste.

Luego de encontrar a su Treecko festejando su llegada a ''Ciudad Petalia'' y mostrarle que volvieron a Pueblo Escaso, emprendieron marcha hacia la verdadera Ciudad corriendo, si seguian como estaban tardarían todo el día en llegar al lugar.

Apenas llegaron Terry busco un centro pokemon para descansar un poco y que sus compañeros recuperen sus fuerzas. Luego de un rato descansando, decidieron salir a buscar el Gimnasio. recorrieron la ciudad un rato, Pueblo Escaso era grande en comparación con su nombre, pero Ciudad Petalia fácilmente podía compararla con Ciudad Engobe, era realmente grande. Luego de perderse un rato, finalmente encontraron el Gimnasio, y los tres se palmearon la frente al ver que estaba detrás del Centro Pokemon. Finalmente entraron.

Al entrar vieron que por dentro paresia un Dojo de combate, su piso estaba hecho de madera y estaba pulido, por lo se reflejaba, además, en el centro estaba delimitado el campo de batalla con lineas blancas. al entrar vio que en la otra equina del lugar, más precisamente, en la parte donde se posiciona el Líder, había dos hombre, así que decidió acercarse.

- Disculpen - dijo haciéndolos voltear - ¿Alguno de ustedes es Líder de Gimnasio?

entonces los dos hombres le respondieron que si, confundiendo lo

- Yo soy Líder de Ciudad Arrecipolis - Dijo uno captando la atención de Terry. Era un hombre alto con la piel ligeramente bronceada, tenia cabello negro pero apenas si se le notaba por un extraño gorro blanco que utilizaba. también vestía con ropas de color negra con rojo y unos pantalones también negros.

- Yo soy el Líder de este gimnasio, me llamo Wally - dijo el otro asiéndolo voltear de nuevo. Era un hombre también alto, pero más bajo que el otro. tenia la piel blanca y cabello Verde, vestía con una camisa blanca y un pantalón largo de color azul. Vio que le sonreía de manera amable, por lo que paresia buena persona.

- Yo soy Terry señor, y quisiera desafiar su Gimnasio - Dijo con una mirada decidida

- ¿podrías decirme cuantas medallas tienes? - pregunto amablemente Wally

- no tengo ninguna todavía, esta seria mi primer batalla de Gimnasio - entonces vio como el otro Líder se reía ligeramente - Oiga! ¿que le causa gracia viejo?

- !Para tu información tengo 32 niño! ¿no ves mi cara? ¡No hay ni una sola arruga! - A Terry ya le paresia extraño ese sujeto - y si me rió de ti, es por no saber las reglas, en este Gimnasio se necesitan al menos 6 medallas para retarlo según la Liga Pokemon, y se necesitan todas contando está para retar al mio, niñito - Le dijo viéndolo desafiante

- ¿Es eso cierto Lider?

- Lamento decirte que si Terry, verás, como con los años los lideres de Gimnasio han cambiado, todos los demás a excepción de nosotros dos, son Lideres que espesaron recientemente, por eso se necesitan vencer a los demás para enfrentarnos a nosotros al final ya que somos los más ''experimentados'' por así decirlo

- ¿y porque se necesita su medalla para enfrentar al viejo? - pregunto, haciendo que el otro quiera golpearlo

- Pues, Ruby es más fuerte que yo, así que se necesita vencerme a mi para saber si se esta listo para enfrentarlo a el - Dijo mientras retenía al pelinegro, entonces Terry lo entendió.

Cuando Terry se disponía a preguntarle al Líder cual era el gimnasio más próximo a él, la puerta se abrió haciendo que los presenten voltearan a ver.

Una chica entraba al Gimnasio. Tenia el cabello verde y corto,era de baja estatura, sus ojos eran de color azul, utilizaba unas finas gafas con bordes negros y tenia la piel blanca. Vestía con una remera blanca y debajo de esta una negra larga, y ademas utilizaba una falda azul y deportivas blancas.

Terry no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a la chica, era la chica más linda que había visto, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa salga de su cara. Acto pasado por alto por los peliverdes, pero no por Ruby, quien se le acerco al oído mientras la chica corría hacia donde estaban y abrazaba a Wally, confundiendo al joven

-Oye chico, yo que tu no pongo ojos sobre Mitsuri, Wally quiero demasiado a su hija, y si no quieres que un Gallade te parta al medio, deberías disimular tu mirada atontada mejor - Terry trago silaba y siguió el consejo del hombre

Al parecer la chica quería que su padre la ayudara a capturar un Pokemon, pero el decía que estaba algo ocupado ese día por algo importante que hacer, asi que ella se puso triste.

- Yo puedo ayudarte - Dijo de pronto Terry, captando la atención de los presentes - b-bueno, si quieres - dijo nervioso viendo como lo miraban los demás

- ¿de verdad me ayudarías? muchas gracias! - dijo Mitsuri mientras se acercaba a el y tomaba sus manos - Me llamo Mitsuri, y tu?

- T-Terry soy - dijo haciendo reír a Ruby, mientras ella lo miraba extrañada - d-dijo, soy Terry

- mucho gusto Terry - dijo sonriendole, sacandole un ligero sonrojo

Luego de salir del gimnasio, bajo la mirada de un desconfiado Wally y un Sonriente Ruby, caminaron hasta la Ruta 102 afuera de la Ciudad y espesaron la búsqueda del pokemon que ella quería. Le dijo que quería una Ralts hembra, ya que siempre quiso tener una Gardevoir. Finalmente luego de un rato, lograron encontrar una, y Terry le presto a Zorua para que combata con la pequeña pokemon.

- Confió en ti Zorua! - Dijo Mitsuri al pequeño zorro quien se preparo para atacar - Arañazo!

Zorua salto de su posición y arremetió contra la Ralts que resivio el golpe, luego ella utilizo Confución, al ver que no tubo efecto, lo utilizo en algunas piedras del lugar y rápidamente las arrogo al Siniestro causandole daño. luego ordeno a Zorua utiliza Alarido, causándole gran daño al Ralts que se cubrió la cabeza con sus manos, aprovechando esto, ordeno otro arañazo y finalmente lanzo la pokeball, capturandola.

- Lo lograste! ya capturaste tu Pokemon! - Dijo Terry, realmente estaba feliz por ella, el estuvo con una gran sonrisa por mucho tiempo cuando su padre le dio a su Zorua hace tiempo.

Ella, feliz, corrió a buscar la capsula y saco a su nueva compañera, luego la cargo en sus brazos y la abrazo contra su pecho contenta. Luego volvió con el chico, aun con la pokemon en brazos - Muchas gracias Terry, no podría haberlo capturado yo misma si venia con mi padre, el me cuida mucho - dijo lo ultimo suspirando - por eso, gracias - y entonces le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y se fue despidiéndose, diciendo que iba a enseñárselo a su padre.

Él, en cambio se quedo ay, tocando su cachete con una sonrisa de torpe, mientras Zorua hacia una ilusion de luvdis bailando sobre su cabeza para molestarlo, pero a el no le importaba, estaba feliz por haber recibido esa pequeña recompensa. Más motivado que nunca, se dirigió al centro pokemon a preguntar por el siguiente Gimnasio. Como ya era tarde, decidió quedarse esa Noche y retomar su viaje a la mañana siguiente.

Continuara...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**1*** lo escribo asi porque me gusta mas que decir 'recurrente', ademas de que prefiero escribirlo en español.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Recuerden, dejar un review, es gratis n_n (?)


	4. Capitulo 3

Bueno, Gracias a **Lucario Blanco** por su Review en el capitulo anterior! espero que este capitulo te guste! (te dije que talvez subia el capitulo esta noche, pero pude escribir antes :D )

Pokemon no es mio, es propiedad de nintendo. Los OC utilizados en esta historia si son de mi propiedad.

* * *

><p><span><strong>U<strong>n reto en Hoenn!

Capitulo 3: ¡En camino a Ciudad Férrica!¡Vs. Buizel!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>Balas semillas! - entonces una ráfaga de semillas de energía salio de la boca de Treecko hasta impactar contra un zigzagoon y debilitarlo, terminando con el combate.<p>

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que salieron de la ciudad y habían entrado en el Bosque Petalia en camino a Ciudad Férrica. Ahora estaban cruzando el bosque mientras entrenaban con los pokemon de lugar. Terry se había dado cuenta que Treecko y Zorua habían mejorado mucho, Treecko había mejorado mucho a pesar de nunca haber batallado antes, demostraba gran habilidad a la hora de luchar, y Zorua, a pesar de saber luchar con anterioridad, realmente nunca habían sido batallas reales, solo entrenamientos, y Terry estaba muy complacido por las fuerzas, energía y sobre todo el entusiasmo de sus dos compañeros.

Ahora se encontraban caminando por el sendero principal hasta que el estomago de Treecko sonó, haciendo reír al chico y Zorua, pero entonces el de ellos también hizo ruidos demostrando que también tenían hambre, ya era más del medio día y ellos aún no habían comido nada. La noche anterior se fueron directamente a dormir siendo que estaban muy cansados y ese día tenían planeado levantarse temprano pare llegar a Ciudad Férrica aproximadamente a esa hora, pero los tres se habían quedado dormidos y salieron corriendo del Centro Pokemon sin siquiera desayunar, así que en estos momentos los tres estaba sufriendo una gran hambruna. Entonces Zorua sintió un agradable olor, eh indico a sus compañeros de esto como pudo, para luego empezar a correr

- Parece que Zorua encontró algo, vamos Treecko - Entonces ambos empezaron a correr tras el pokemon zorro, claro que el hambre no los dejaba ver ciertas cosas, como que cada vez habían menos pokemon en el camino, o que se escuchaban zumbidos bastante cerca de ellos, o varios carteles de madera que advertían que era una zona de pokemon salvajes territoriales. No, ellos no veían eso, solo veían como el pequeño Zorua los guiaba hacia la comida

Entonces llegaron a un pequeño claro en el bosque, donde los tres vieron maravillados como había gran cantidad de arbustos de bayas Aranjas y Sidras, y sin dudarlo empezaron a comerlas, hasta que se dieron cuenta que estaban rodeados por un enjambre de Scythers furiosos - chicos.. - dijo Terry llamando su atención - creo que esta comida tiene dueño... - y entonces los Scyther saltaron hacia ellos

-Pedrada! - Entonses varios de los Scythers calleron derrotados mietras que otros, viendo a sus compañeros, decidieron huir - Están bien? - dijo un chico acercándose

Entonces Terry volteo a ver a su salvador. Era un joven mayor, alrededor de los dieciocho años, alto y delgado. tenia el cabello de una tonalidad celeste y largo atado en una coleta bajo, pero tenia un gran mechón de cabello negro que sobresalía y pasaba por arriba de su ojo izquierdo. vestía una camisa blanca arremangada y unos pantalones de color marrón claro con zapatos negros.

- Sí, estamos bien, muchas gracias por salvarnos, soy Terry - se presento él junto a sus pokemon

- no agradezcas, soy Roshan, un gusto conocerte Terry - dijo el chico - pero no deberias estar aquí, ay varios carteles que dicen que los entrenadores no deben acercarse, tienes suerte que estos fueran Scyther y no Vigoroth, sino no habrían tardado tanto en atacar.

-supongo que tuvimos suerte... veo que tu Boldore es muy fuerte Roshan - dijo Terry admirando al tipo roca junto al entrenador

- oh, conoces a mi pokemon? la mayoría de la gente por aquí no lo conoce ya que es de otra región - dijo Roshan algo asombrado

- yo vengo de la Región de Unova, por eso lo conozco - entonces Terry se acerco y palmeo ligeramente al Boldore en la cabeza

- Mi madre me lo dio cuando era apenas en Roggenrola en mi décimo cumpleaños, me dijo que en esos tiempos tuvo que Viajar a Unova por cuestiones de trabajo y lo atrapo para mí, desde entonces estamos juntos - entonces el también se puso en cuclillas y acaricio a su pokemon con una gran sonrisa

Entonces Terry y Roshan salieron del lugar, él le dijo que no serian atacados a menos que se acerquen mucho a las madrigueras o los hogares de los pokemon o si comían su comida, así que salieron pacíficamente caminando y volvieron al sendero principal hasta que en poco más de media hora lograron salir del gran Bosque Petalia. Mientras caminaban hacia Ciudad Petalia Terry no pudo evitar notar algo

-Oye, ¿porque todos los niños pequeños que cruzamos te saludaban? - pregunto algo intrigado

- es que soy maestro en la escuela para Entrenadores novatos, nos encargaos de enseñarle lo basico a los niños que sueñan convertirse en entrenadores y no pueden esperar para hacerlo - respondió riendo ligeramente al final -

-ya veo, cuando vivía en Ciudad Engobe en Unova, también había una escuela para entrenadores y Gimnasio Pokemon, ¿el Gimnasio de aquí también esta en la escuela?

- correcto - dijo Roshan con una sonrisa

Siguieron caminando, pasaron por una florería y varias mujeres saludaban al joven Maestro, hasta que finalmente llegaron al lago que conectaba la ruta con Ciudad Férrica por medio de un puente de Madera. Cruzaban tranquilamente el Puente hasta que algo salio del agua y se puso frente a los dos entrenadores

- Un buizel! - grito Terry - que bien! siempre quise atrapar uno! Ve, Treecko!

Entonces el tipo planta salto del hombro de Terry y el buizel se puso en posición de ataque. entonces el buizel ataco con un Ataque Rápido arremetiendo contra el tipo planta, luego de recuperarse Terry le ordeno atacar con Balas semillas pero el tipo agua lo esquivo con un Acua-Jet metiéndose al lago. Al estar en el medio del puente, no sabían de que lado iba a salir la nutria, hasta que Terry vio una sombra a un lado del puente, a espaldas del Treecko, entonces Buisel salio y golpeo al Treecko por la espalda para luego volver al agua. Esta vez el Treecko logro esquivar el ataque saltando, y aprovechando su posición, golpeo con Balas Semillas al buizel en la espalda haciéndolo chocar con el puente, entonces el Buizel se levanto y se alejo del tipo planta para lanzar una Bomba-Sonica, pero el geko la esquivo saltando y Terry le ordeno que utilizara Absorber. el inicial cargo una pequeña esfera verde en su mano y luego la lanzo al tipo agua dejando ya bastante cansado y además recuperando algo de sus fuerzas. entonces Terry lanzo una pokebola, y luego de unas vueltas, el buizel quedo atrapado.

Entonces Terry se acerco a su Treecko y chocaron sus puños en señal de victoria, luego se acerco a la pokebola y saco a Buizel para presentarse, el Buizel al parecer quiso ver la fuerza de su pokemon ya que luego se giro a Treecko y le estrecho su pata con una sonrisa de rivalidad.

- Se ve que ese Buizel era bastante fuerte en este lago, sera un buen pokemon para combatir contra el Líder, él utiliza pokemon del tipo Roca - Dijo Roshan

- no lo sabía, pero supongo que cualquier ventaja extra es bienvenida -dijo con una sonrisa viendo como ahora Buizel se presentaba con Zorua

- Bueno, ya que poco para llegar a la Ciudad, andando...

Entonces Cruzaron el puente por el lago y llegaron a la Gran Ciudad Férrica, una ciudad con una muy gran cantidad de casa y edificios, pero sin perder el toque de la naturaleza por sus calles. Roshan guió a Terry hasta el centro pokemon y luego de curar sus pokemon se dirigieron a la Escuela Pokemon, donde Terry se encontró a alguien

- Oh, veo que acabas de llegar, Terry - Dijo Haruka frente al establecimiento...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>Recuerden, dejar un Review es gratis ;)<p> 


	5. Capitulo 4

Gracias a **Cata-Chan1 **y **Lucario Blanco **por sus review en el capitulo anterior! me alegra que les guste el Fic, espero que este capitulo les agrade!

Aclaraciones del (*) al final del capitulo.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

**U**n Reto en Hoenn!

**C**apitulo 4: ¡Revancha! ¡Vs. Combusken!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>- Oh, veo que recién llegas, eh Terry - Dijo Haruka frente a la escuela Pokemon, viendo al entrenador y el joven maestro.<p>

-No molestes Haruka, estoy por tener una batalla contra el líder del Gimnasio, no tengo tiempo para ti - entonces Terry empezó a caminar hacia la puerta del lugar ignorándola, pero ella se lo impidió, y estando bloqueando el camino, estaba seguro que no la sacaría de ese lugar - Muévete.

-No lo haré - dijo la pelinegra con mirada desafiante - Yo estoy aquí esperando a que el Líder de Gimnasio llegue para tener una batalla con el por mi medalla, pero quiero probar a mis pokemon antes de enfrentarme a él - entonces ella saco una pokebola de su cinturón -

- Ya veo a donde quieres llegar... - Dijo Terry sacando el tambien una -

Roshan, viendo lo que estaba a punto de pasar, decidió hablar con Terry.

-Oye amigo, tengo que dar una clase, luego de esta batalla ven a verme - entonces Roshan entro a la escuela, no sin antes explicarle su situación a Haruka, después de presentarse, para que lo deje pasar.

-Vamos! - Dijo Terry

entonses ambos rivales lanzaron una Pokebola al aire y salieron sus respectivos pokemon, El Buizel de Terry y un Tailow de Haruka

-Veo que tu también comenzaras con algo nuevo, Picotazo Tailow! - ordeno Haruka

Entonces la pequeña ave agito sus alas y se elevo por los aires, Buizel levanto su vista pero fue nublada por el sol, entonces el pokemon pichón descendió en picada para empezar a picotearlo repetidamente. buizel se cubría con sus brazos pero aun así resivia daño

- Contra-ataca con Acua-Jet!

Entonces Buizel genero agua a gran velocidad cubriendo su cuerpo, y debido a la presión del agua alejo a Tailow, para luego arremeter contra él con su ataque y mandarlo lejos.

- Continua con Hidropulso Buizel!* - dijo Terry

El pokemon nutria empezó a generar una esfera de agua en sus manos y la lanzo contra el Tailow que quedo atrapado en ella y era sometido por la presión de agua hasta que la esfera exploto, liberándolo.

- Resiste Tailow! - dijo Haruka asustada por su pokemon, hasta que vio que podía seguir en vuelo - bien hecho! Doble equipo y Ataque Ala!

El ave se impulso a gran velocidad contra el tipo agua, Buizel veía como pareciera que Tailow se distorsionaba, hasta que cuando estaba a unos metros de el se dividió en tres que se dirigieron a diferentes direcciones, los tres empezaron a cruzar de un lado a otro alrededor de el mientras cada vez había más y más Tailows, para luego todas cargar sus alas de energía y empezar a golpearlo velozmente desde todas direcciones mientras Buizel apenas si podía cubrirse un poco con su brazos.

Terry no sabia como salir de eso, trataba de pensar algo mientras Buizel resistía todo lo que podía, hasta que recordó algo.

-Eso es! Buizel contén el Acua-Jet en tu lugar! - dijo Rápidamente.

Su pokemon obedeció y rápidamente genero agua a presión alrededor de su cuerpo mientras hacia el esfuerzo de mantenerse quieto, siendo un movimiento utilizado para arremeter a velocidad con un gran impulso, era bastante difícil contenerse en un mismo sitio. Entonces Buizel vio porque su entrenador le había ordenado aquello, los Tailow al arremeter contra el traspasaban el agua, pero había uno que la atravesaba para golpearlo.

- Es ese! Acua-Jet! - Dijo Terry apuntando a un Tailow que se encontraba bastante atrás de los demás.

Entonses Buizel dejo de contener su ataque y se lanzo contra el. Al haber contenido un tiempo el impulso, al liberarlo salio disparado a una muy gran velocidad contra el Tailow original, derrotando todos los clones que se cruzaran en su camino, hasta golpearlo. Desprevenido, el ave cayo derrotada al impacto.

- No, Tailow! - pero ya era tarde, la pequeña ave yacía debilitada en el suelo - regresa, buen trabajo... - dijo mientras la guardaba en su pokeball y sacaba otra - Ve, Shroomish! - entonces el pokemon Hongo apareció en el campo listo para la batalla - Golpe Cabeza!

El tipo planta salto hacia Buizel acestandole un gran cabezazo sin darle oportunidad de responder, cayendo debilitado debido al cansancio de su propio movimiento.

-Lo hiciste bien Buizel, descansa - dijo Terry guardándolo - Ve Treecko! - el pokemon geko salio al campo de batalla viendo a su contrincante -

-Paralizador Shroomish! - el pokemon hongo agito su cuerpo y luego empezó a lanzar esporas paralizadoras desde la punta de su cabeza hacia Treecko.

-Esquivalo con Ataque Rápido! - le Ordeno Terry

El inicial empezó a esquivar el las esporas que le lanzaba su rival mientras corría hasta el para golpearlo, y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca...

-Golpe cabeza! - Grito Haruka rápidamente.

Al estar el Shroomish apuntando con su cabeza al Treecko lanzando las esporas, quedaba en justo en frente de su rival, y mientras el corría a toda velocidad hacia el, aprovecho el momento justo para salta y acertarle un fuerte golpe con su gran cabeza repentinamente mandándolo lejos.

El pokemon planta cayo al suelo luego de recibir tremendo golpe, asustando a su entrenador un poco, pero luego se levanto decidido - Eso es Treecko! vamos a devolverle el golpe con Corte-Furia!

El Treecko de Terry entonces empezó a correr hacia el Shroomish que lo esperaba para acertarle otro golpe cabeza, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, salto a un costado evitando así el golpe del pokemon hongo y quedando a su espalda, justo para empezar a atacarlo múltiples veces mientras la intensidad de sus ataques subia.

El Shroomish trataba de darle un Golpe Cabeza, pero estando tan cerca y siendo más lento que su rival, le era prácticamente imposible ya que el Treecko se movía a su alrededor esquivándolo cada vez que podía. el Corte-Furia seguía golpeando al pokemon hongo que se encontraba indefenso, y esto amplificaba su intensidad.

Al momento de dar el ultimo tajo, Treecko empezó a brillar intensamente. su tamaño aumento y su figura cambio, como también sentía sus fuerzas crecer, hojas le salieron en sus codos, su cola se dividió en dos largas hojas y le creció una mucho más larga en la cabeza, como también su estomago hasta su garganta se volvía de un color rojizo. Todo esta serie de cambio pasaban simultaneamente, al compas de la caida de su rival al suelo.

Finalmente el resplandor finalizo, revelando así al ahora Grovyle.*

-Treecko! - dijo Terry asombrado - es decir, Grovyle! evolucionaste! - y entonces se lanzo a abrazar a su compañero con una gran sonrisa, mientras este también festejaba su nueva forma.

Estuvieron un tiempo así, hasta que Haruka decidió que era suficiente - Chicos, ¿no estábamos en una batalla? - hablo con una pokeball en su mano, esperando que continúen.

- Lo siento Haruka, es que nos emocionamos - dijo Terry riendo con una mano en la nuca.

-si, te entiendo, a mi también me paso algo así - dijo con una sonrisa.

- ''a ella tambien?...entonses...'' Bueno, Grovyle, descansa un poco, dejaremos a Zorua esta batalla - Dijo Terry mientras lo guardaba en su pokebola.

-Vamos! - y entonces los dos lanzaron sus respectivas Pokebolas al aire, de la que salieron el Zorua y un Combusken.

-Supuse que también había evolucionado... pero no nos dejaremos intimidar! Zorua, Alarido!

El Zorua guardo un poco de aire y luego lo expulso en forma de ondas Sonicas contra el pokemon gallo, que solamente se cubrió con sus brazos y lo resistió.

- Los movimientos tipo Siniestros ya no son un problema para nosotros, picotazo!

Combusken entonces empezó a correr rápidamente hacia el Zorro pokemon hasta llegar a él y empezar a picotearlo repetidamente, para luego agarrar con sus brazos y elevarlo un poco para darle un Picotazo más fuerte y mandarlo lejos de el.

luego el Zorua se levanto adolorido de la acera, dispuesto a contraatacar - devuélvelo con Golpes Furia! - ordeno Terry.

El pokemon zorro entonces corrió hasta el tipo lucha y empezó a arañarlo con sus garras consecutivamente mientras este se protegía, pero aun así recibía el daño. Terry vio que en realidad no podía hacerle gran cosa a Combusken, o al menos no con los ataques que utilizaba...

-Sacátelo de encima Combusken! Ascuas! - entre arañazos, Combusken logro empujar a Zorua lejos para luego empezar a lanzarle bolas de fuego por su hocico. Logro esquivar algunos, pero las que lo golpearon realmente lo dañaron.

- Vamos a utilizar nuestro ataque más fuerte Zorua! Bola Sombra! - Ordeno Terry a su compañero.

Zorua entonces dio un gran salto y en el aire genero una esfera de energía purpura, para luego lanzarsela al Combusken y causarle un gran daño.

- ''Si eso nos golpea más veces perderemos..'' -penso Haruka - Acabemos con esto! Doble Patada Combusken!

El Starter de Fuego empezó a correr rápidamente hasta posicionarse abajo de Zorua, el cual seguía en el aire cayendo, para dar un gran salto e interceptarlo con una patada ascendente en el aire y terminar rematandolo con un patada de talón hacia abajo, estrellándolo contra el suelo y debilitandolo.

-Hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo amigo mió, descansa - Dijo Terry guardándolo en su pokebola - Vamos Grovyle!

En eso se resumía la batalla, una revancha de evoluciones, Grovyle contra Combusken. ambos habían recibido gran daño en sus Batallas, y ahora eran los únicos en sus equipos que quedaban.

- Así que al final nuestra pelea se convirtió en una revancha, te demostrare que la vez pasada no fue suerte Haruka, yo y Grovyle te demostraremos que tenemos un poder verdadero! - Dijo Terry decidido.

- Acepto que la vez pasada me venciste, lo reconozco... pero veraz que Combusken y Yo hemos entrenado para que eso no vuelva a ocurrir! - Dijo Haruka de la misma manera.

Ambos Pokemon esperaban las ordenes de sus entrenadores en sus respectivos lados, observándose, esperando el momento.

-Ataque Rápido!

Ambos pokemon corrieron a una gran velocidad contra su adversario. chocaban, retrocedían y volvían a arremeter a gran velocidad contra el rival. Grovyle era más veloz y golpeaba más veces, pero Combusken tenia más fuerza y sus golpes eran más contundentes. Ambos estaban muy parejos, y nunguno queria seder ante el otro. Una vez más volvieron a chocar y alejarse.

-Balas semillas Grovyle!

-Ascuas Combusken!

El tipo Planta lanzaba una ráfaga de semillas de energía, mientras el tipo fuego lanzaba bolas de fuego, que siendo afectado por los Alaridos de Zorua, había perdido fuerza. Ambos ataques chocaban en el centro del campo, cancelandose y bloqueandose mutuamente.

-Corte Grovyle!

-Picotazo Combusken!

los dos pokemon cesaron al fuego, y en cambio se prepararon para el que sabian era el ultimo movimiento. Grovyle cargo de energía las hojas de sus brazos, que se alargaron y se afilaron, y Combusken lo hizo con su pico, que se alargo y creció de tamaño, entonces ambos se lanzaron hacia su adversario. Pico y Hojas se encontraron, y en un esfuerzo final, ambos pokemon pararon, y simultaneamente cayeron al suelo a un lado de su rival. Debilitados.

La pelea culmino con un empate, y aunque ambos querían ganar, no podían quejarse con el resultado. ambos guardaron a sus pokemon y se dirigieron al centro pokemon juntos. Mientras caminaban hacia el Centro, decidieron hablar, y ambos se dieron cuenta que en realidad el otro no era una mala persona ni nada por el estilo, en realidad ahora podían decir que eran amigos, solo habían iniciado de mala manera.

Luego de curar a su Pokemon, ambos se dirigieron hacia el Gimnasio/Escuela Pokemon, y al entrar los atendió una mujer joven

- Buenos días jóvenes, Soy la directora Roxxane*, ¿hay algo que en lo que pueda servirles? - dijo amablemente la mujer, no aparentaba más de cuarenta años. Ambos contestaron que buscaban al Líder del Gimnasio así que la mujer se ofrecio a guiarlos hacia el. mientras caminaban, una duda surgio en la mente de Terry

- Oye Haruka, ¿quien se enfrentara primero al Líder? - pregunto el Oji-verde

- Pues, iba a decirte que el que ganara la pelea, pero fue un empate, supongo que tú, llevamos un empate y tú una victoria - Dijo Pensando - Te estaré apoyando desde afuera - le dijo sonriendo le

-Gracias, supongo que entonces yo voy primero, aprovecha para ver como vencerlo - dijo él, confiado en su victoria.

-Niños, llegamos - Dijo la Directora Roxxane mientras entraban a una gran aula llena de bancos y al final una pizarra bastante grande- Roshan, tienes retadores.

Entonces Terry se sorprendió de ver a su amigo el maestro, ¿porque no le dijo que el era el Líder de Gimnasio? Podía haberle pedido una batalla hace mucho!

- Gracias por traerlos - dijo Roshan - Veo que acabaron su Pelea Terry y Haruka... ¿Quien se enfrentara conmigo primero?

**c**ontinuara...

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

**1*** En el capitulo anterior me olvide de poner una parte al final, que basicamente explicaria que Terry estaba revisando los movimientos de Buizel con su pokedex mientras caminaba a la escuela y miraba que podia utilizar ademas de los que ya eh puesto, Hidropulso.

**2* **Debo decir que se me hizo un poco apresurado la evolución, pero mientras estaba escribiendo asi fue como me quedo, y pienso que esta ustedes.

**3* **Por si alguine no lo sabé, ese es el nombre de la lider 'Petra' en ingles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p><em>Dejar un Review es gratis<em>


	6. capitulo 5

**P**erdon por no actualizar Dx! es que con las fiestas y diversas cosas que tube que hacer estos días no eh tenido oportunidad de escribir. Sepan entender u.u

**Discleamer: **Pokemon no es mio, solo los OCs utilizados en este fic y su contenido.

**Nota**: Aclaracion de los (*) al final.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

**U**n reto en Hoenn!

**C**apitulo 5: ¡**U**na dura Batalla! ¡Vs. **R**oshan!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>Terry se encontraba parado en la puerta del gran Salón, inmóvil. Mientras, la directora Roxanne guió a Haruka a las Bancas del lugar para sentarse a ver el combate mientras esperaba.<p>

Roshan, el cual seguía esperando la respuesta parado frente a la pizarra, hablo.

- Veo que ella va a esperar, a si que supongo que tu sera mi oponente Terry - Dijo mientras se sacaba su corbata y camisa revelando debajo de esta una playera negra - no me gusta ensuciarlas.

- Si me hubieras dicho que eras el Líder de este lugar, podríamos haber combatido antes - Decía Terry mientras caminaba hacia Roshan

- Jamas preguntaste, además, te di demasiadas pistas como para que no lo dedujeras por tu cuenta - contesto el otro ahora en tono burlón - ¡pero basta de platica!

Entonces el maestro camino hacia un lado del pizarra y tiro de una pequeña palanca en la pared. El suelo entre la pizarra y Terry empezó a abrirse, mientras las bancas y pupitres empezaron a desplazarse, aun con Haruka y la directora en ellas, hacía los costados, dejando más espacio para el campo. Finalmente todas las mesas y bancos quedaron a los lados de lo que ahora se había transformado en un campo de batalla, con Terry de un lado y Roshan al otro.

- Impresionante no? - Pregunto el Líder - ahora, ¡A Combatir!

- Vamos! - gritaron ambos lanzando una Pokebola al aire

Del lado de Terry, Zorua habia salido al campo. mientras del lado de Roshan, un Dwebble. Todo indicaba que Terry tenia las de perder, Dwebble tenia buena defensa y el ataque físico de Zorua era bajo, ademas que se trataba de un tipo bicho, pero con su ataque especial, tal vez podía hacerle frente.

- Empezemos con Estoicismo! - ordeno Roshan

Su Dwebble rápidamente se cargo de un aura verdosa, para luego lanzarla contra Zorua y golpearlo.

- Vamos Zorua! Alarido! - Dijo Terry

El Zorua se compuso del ataque y rápidamente ataco al insecto con un su ataque de ondas, pero este parecía afectar más bien poco en su rival.

- Estoicismo además de ser super eficaz contra tu Zorua, también disminuye su ataque especial, por lo que los ataques de tu Zorua ya no nos harán tanto daño - Dijo el maestro como si le hablara a uno de sus estudiantes, haciendo enojar a Terry, ¡Precisamente por eso no asistía a la escuela de Ciudad Engobe, no quería que le digan cosas que ya sabía!

- Pues entonces probemos con esto, Bola Sombra! - Ordeno

El pequeño Zorro cargo la esfera purpura en su hocico y la lanzo contra su rival, y este haciendo efecto más que su anterior ataque.

- Tumba Rocas!

El tipo roca no se quedo atrás y lanzo varias rocas contra Zorua golpeándolo y también obstruyendo su camino con las piedras.

- Tijera X!

- Golpes Furia!

Ambos pokemon salieron contra el otro, garras chocaron contra pinzas, pero debido al poder superior físicamente del tipo roca, Zorua salio lastimado en esa disputa mientras el Dwebble apenas si tubo daños con eso.

- Bola Sombra una vez más Zorua! - Dijo Terry

Zorua cargo denuevo su ataque, pero esta vez el Dwebble reacciono a tiempo y lo esquivo saltando.

- Tijera X!

Y con tremendo Golpe, el Zorua no aguanto más y cayo debilitado.

- Lo siento amigo - Decía Terry mientras guardaba a Zorua a su Pokeball - Tu puedes Buizel!

Ahora era la nutria quien salia al campo de batalla con la mirada decidida a darlo todo, y también, ahora era Terry quien tenia la ventaja.

- Tenemos modos de tratar con algunos así, Rompe-coraza Dwebble! - Ordeno Roshan

Su pokemon salio de su Coraza y un brillo rojo lo rodeo, entonces su piel empezó a agrietarse y finalmente romperse para dejar debajo una nueva mientras los pedazos de la antigua se agrupaban en sus cuchillas y las hacían crecer.

- Acua- Jet! / Tijera X!

Ambos pokemon se lanzaron hacia el otro, el aunque Buizel salio disparado a gran velocidad, podía decir que el Dwebble luego de romper su coraza se había lanzado a la misma, si no mayor, velocidad para arremeter a Buizel.

Ambos aaques colicionaron y parecia que ninguno iba a seder, hasta que se separaron. Buizel parecía dañado por la Tijera X, pero el Dwebble paresia aún más golpeado por el Acua-Jet

- Acabemos Buizel, Hidropulso!

- Tumba Rocas!

Buizel lanzo la esfera de agua conra el rival, que lanzo una gran cantidad de rocas para frenar el ataque, pero finalmente la esfera azul destruyo las piedras y logro golpear al tipo roca, venciendolo.

- Rompe-coraza es un gran movimiento, pero al aumentar gran cantidad de poder a mi ataque y velocidad, mis defensas son más frágiles que una hoja de papel - Decía Roshan mientras guardaba a su Dwebble debilitado - Tus esfuerzos no serán en vano Dwebble, ¡ Ve Boldore!

Terry sabia que su Boldore era de cuidar, ya había visto como fácilmente de un ataque había podido acabar con varios Scyther al instante, así que no podía subestimarlo.

- Hidropulso!

- Protección!

y sin inmutarse el Boldore se cubrió del ataque de Buizel sin problemas.

- Foco Resplandor Boldore! - ordeno Roshan

El Boldore genero una aura plateada en su cuerpo para finalmente lanzarlo a gran potencia contra el Buizel.

- Esquiva con Ataque Rapido! - Grito Terry rápidamente a tiempo para que su Pokemon esquivara por poco el rayo metálico - ahora Bomba-Sonica!

El Buizel entonces salto en el aire y dio una media vuelta para lanzar con sus colas dos ondas sonicas contra el Boldore haciéndole daño.

- Rápido, Pedrada! - Dijo Roshan mientras Buizel estaba en el aire

El tipo Roca entonces rápidamente cargo las rocas rojas de su espalda de un color anaranjado, para luego lanzar múltiples rocas contra Buizel que las recibió de lleno en aire para luego caer duramente contra el Suelo.

- Buizel! - Grito Terry, su pokemon se levanto con dificultad debido al duro golpe que había recibido - Vamos, no te rindas, Hidropulso!

- Tormenta de Arena!

Buizel cargo su esfera de agua en sus manos y la lanzo a su adversario, mientras, el Boldore genero ráfagas de arena alrededor de él para luego expandirlas hacía todo el campo, y al hacerlo también golpear y disminuir el poder del ataque de Agua, que aunque hizo daño, no tanto como esperaban Terry y su Pokemon.

- No somos fáciles de vencer Terry, ataques super eficaces no lo son todo en una batalla pokemon, y con la tormenta de Arena, la habilidad de mi Boldore lo vuelve aún más fuerte - Decía Roshan una vez más utilizando su tono de Maestro.

- ¡Ya lo se! Acua-Jet! - Ordeno Terry a Buizel, irritado

El pokemon Nutria cargo su cuerpo de agua y se lanzo contra el rival.

- Foco Resplandor!

-Hidropulso!

El Boldore lanzo una vez más el poderoso ataque de acero, mientras Buizel hacía lo mismo con su ataque de agua, que debido a que aún se encontraba en el Acua-Jet, el ataque gano potencia y velocidad. Los dos ataques colisionaron y causaron una una explosión, provocando gran cantidad de humo en el campo, pero entonces Buizel atravezo la cortina de humo con su Acua-Jet e impacto contra el tipo Roca fuertemente sin que se lo esperara.

El pokemon de Terry arrastraba al Boldore con su ataque dañandolo, pero entonces:

- Golpe Roca! - Grito Roshan

El tipo Roca levanto una de sus patas y golpe fuertemente a Buizel en su cabeza estreyandolo contra el suelo, pero también saliendo por los aires debido a que ahora su contrincante no lo estaba arrastrando. Boldore se levanto del suelo, bastante herido, pero Buizel había caído debilitado.

- Muy buen trabajo Buizel... - Decía Terry mientras guardaba a su pokemon

- Vamos Terry, solo te queda un Pokemon, y yo sé que se trata de tu pequeño Treecko, mientras que a mí me quedan Boldore y mi tercer Pokemon, ¿ Que vas a hacer ahora? ¿Podras derrotarlos a ambos con uno solo? - Pregunto Roshan confiado, retando a Terry a darlo todo.

- Te demostrare que mis Pokemon pueden hacerlo, ¡Vamos, Grovyle! - Grito Terry lanzando a su ultimo compañero

Roshan entonces se asombro de ver al pequeño Treecko ahora ya era un Grovyle.

- Esto sera interesante... Siendo así, tengo algo para tí, regresa Boldore...

- No lo haras! Persecución! - Ordeno rápidamente Terry

Mientras de la pokeball de Roshan salia un rayo rojo que atrapaba al Boldore, Grovyle aparecio al ultimo instante y lo golpeo con una energia oscura en su mano antes de regresar

- Muy astuto - decía Roshan viendo la pokebola de Boldore, donde él estaba debilitado - Persecución causa el doble de daño al momento del cambio... pero eso no te servirá más, es hora de que veas a mi ultimo pokemon - Entonces saco una Superball - ¡Ve, Aerodactyl!

Y frente a Grovyle se materializo el pokemon prehistorico, que solto un gran rugido al campo de batalla, listo para el combate. Terry mientras estaba impresionado, según tenia entendido, era un Pokemon Fósil, de los que solo podían obtenerse mediante unas muestras del pokemon real o apareando uno real con un Ditto para perdurar su especie, además, había escuchado de que entre los Pokemon Fósil, era de los más fuertes.

- ¿Impresionado eh? Este Pokemon lo recibí de mi padre, que encontró tirado en una playa un ambar con su ADN, aúnque el penso que solo era una piedra bonita jeje - Decía Roshan - pero demasiado de hablar, al combate!

- No vamos a perder! Ataque Rápido Grovyle! -

- Ataque de Ala Aerodactyl! -

Ambos pokemon se dirigieron hacia su adversario, Alas contra hojas chocaron en el campo de batalla para luego alejarse. Grovyle había recibido daño con ese ataque volador, pero Aerodactyl paresia haber resistido bastante bien su ataque.

- Balas semillas! - Ordeno Terry

El tipo Planta salto y desde el aire empezo a bombardear al fosil con una rafaga de semillas de energia, causándole un daño mayor a su anterior intento

- Contra-ataca con mordisco! - Ordeno el Líder

Entonces Aerodactyl se elevo del suelo y se lanzo contra el reptil, aguantando la gran cantidad de proyectiles de energía que lo golpearon, mordió una de las piernas del reptil fuertemente y luego lo lanzo hacia el suelo a gran velocidad.

Grovyle estaba dañado en el suelo, mientras el pokemon Fosil estaba sobre él en el aire

- Avalancha! -

Aerodactyl entonces dio un grito y una gran cantidad de rocas se elevo a su altura, para luego cerrar sus alas hacia el tipo planta y hacer que todas lo impactaran a gran velocidad mientras estaba en el suelo.

- Grovyle! - Grito Terry preocupado

entonces de entre los escombros salio Grovyle pero con una gran daño, mientras su rival aun se mantenía en el aire, casi intacto.

- Vamos a darle la vuelta a esto Grovyle, Absorber! - Dijo Terry

Entonces su pokemon se rodeo de un resplandor verdoso, para luego lanzar un rayo verde contra el tipo roca. Lentamente Grovyle sentía como su fuerza había vuelto un poco, mientras Aerodactyl había recibido ese golpe de lleno.

- '' Tal parece que su habilidad Espesura se activo al recibir tanto daño, interesante...'' - pensó Roshan - Solo fue un golpe de suerte, Ataque Ala!

-Esquivalo!

Aerodactyl se lanzo contra Grovyle, pero este logro evadir su ataque saltando hacia un lado

- Balas Semillas!

Y antes de que el Prehistórico pueda volver a tomas altura, Grovyle lanzo una gran cantidad de proyectiles contra su espalda causándole un gran daño

-Ataque rapido Grovyle! - Ordeno Terry

- Mordisco Aerodactyl! - Grito Roshan

El reptil se lanzo a gran velocidad contra el dinosaurio mientras el hacía lo mismo, pero a tan solo unos metros antes...

- Abajo! - Grito Terry con fuerza

Grovyle entonces se agacho pasando por abajo de su rival para sorpresa del Líder y su pokemon - Termina con Corte! - e impulsándose con las rocas del suelo, el tipo planta salto hacía la espalda del Aerodactyl con sus hojas en formas de cuchillas y logro asestarle un gran corte en su espalda, que por la poca defensa del Pokemon volador sumado al gran daño que recibió de los ataques anteriores, cayo derrotado. Ninguno de los presentes podía creer el final de la batalla, todos estaban sorprendidos, hasta que alguien los saco de su estupor.

- Felicidades Terry - dijo la Directora Roxanne desde las bancas, aplaudiendo - Presentía que podrías ser capas de vencer a mi Hijo - Dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿¡Su hijo?!* - Gritaron Terry y Haruka al mismo tiempo

- ¿así que apoyas a un chico que apenas conoces en vez de tu propio hijo no? ¡Hieres mis sentimientos mamá! - Decía Roshan desde su lado del campo con falsa tristeza

- es obvio que no apoyaría a mi hijo, siempre tienes muchos fallos - decía ahora seria - por ejemplo, si el hubiera utilizado a su Grovyle antes contra tu Boldore, con su velocidad no podrias haber acertado ningún movimiento, y guardando a ese Buizel suyo, facilmente de unos dos o tres Acua-Jet podría haber derribado a Aerodactyl, aún te falta aprender -

- Pero soy mejor que tu a mi edad, y eso no puedes negarmelo, tu siempre lo dices - Dijo ahora Roshan divertido - eso significa que no podrías haber hecho nada contra Terry si luchas contra él.

Haruka y Terry veían como madre e hijo se veian con una mirada desafiante, queriendo iniciar una pelea. entonces Haruka interfirió.

- B-Bueno, ahora que la batalla de Terry termino, creo que me toca luchar a mi ¿No? - Pregunto interfiriendo a los Maestros de tipo Roca.

- Tienes Razón querida - Dijo Roxanne

Luego de curar a sus Pokemon, Roshan y Haruka combatieron en una intensa batalla. Hora despues, luego de gran esfuerso, Haruka y Terry salian de la escuela de entrenadores ambos con sus respectivas medallas ganadas.

- ¿Y ahora a donde vamos ? - Pregunto Terry

- ¿Vamos? eso me suena a manada - Dijo Haruka - somos amigos, pero seguimos siendo rivales ¿Recuerdas? yo me voy por mí lado, y tu por el tuyó

- ¿Y cual es la diferencia en viajar juntos o nó si vamos hacía el mismo lugar para hacer lo mismo? -

- Qué no quiero viajar todo el tiempo contigo. - Respondió ella dando por terminado el tema - Ahora, La directora y Roshan dijeron que el siguiente Gimnasio se encontraba en Pueblo Azuliza, al sur cruzando el mar.

- ¿Porque hay un Gimnasio Pokemon tan Lejos? ¿como quieren que lleguemos hasta ese lugar? - Pregunto Terry sorprendido

- Yo se como llegar - Dijo Haruka mientras ambos entraban al Bosque Petalia...

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

1* Si Roxanne/Petra es la madre, y Roshan tiene el cabello Celeste, adivinen quien es el Padre :3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dejar un Review, es gratis. Porque sino nose quien leé o no este fic u.u


	7. Capitulo 6

Primer capitulo de 2015! espero le guste y dejen un Review con sus comentarios, sin más que decir, disfruten!

Gracias a **Lucario Blanco y Cata-chan1 **por sus comentarios!

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

**U**n reto en Hoenn!

**C**apitulo 6: ¡**R**umbo a Azuliza! ¡Vs. Crawdaunt!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>Era un nuevo día en la región de Hoenn, nuestros protagonistas en estos momentos se encontraban levantando de sus camas en el Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Petalía.<p>

El día anterior, luego de ganar sus primeras medallas de Gimnasio, Terry y Haruka se habían encaminado hacía Ciudad Azuliza* donde les esperaba su segunda medalla de Gimnasio, pero al ser realmente tarde al momento de terminar de cruzar el Bosque Petalia, ambos jóvenes entrenadores se dirigieron al Centro Pokemonde la Ciudad a descansar y esperar un nuevo día.

Ahora, ambos ya cambiado, desayunados por parte del lugar, con energía y ganas de aventura, ambos salían del Centro Pokemon.

- Oye -Llamo la eli-negra- Hay algo que quiero hacer antes de partir a Azuliza, tu adelantaté, conozco como puedes llegar hasta allí

- ¿De verdad? ¿Como? - Pregunto confundido él - La isla solo es accesible cruzando la ruta marítima - Decía Terry mostrandole el mapa en su PokéNav

-Exacto, pero mi padre conoce a un hombre cerca de aquí, es muy amable, seguro no tendrá problemas en llevarte -Decía con una sonrisa - ¿Recuerdas que cerca de la entrada del Bosque, a un lado de la costa, se encontraba una cabaña? pues hay vive él, es un viejo marinero o algo así.

Terry no estaba muy seguro de la idea, es decir, no podía ir con un desconocido y pedirle favores diciendo que venia de parte de alguien a quien en realidad no conocía, pero había algo más que lo inquietaba...

- pero, si yo voy con ese hombre ¿Como iras tú? - pregunto. No estaba preocupado por ella, claro que no, solo tenia curiosidad por como llegaría su Rival...

- Pues yo tengo otro modo de viajar que no tu podrías usar - Hablaba en cierto modo de alarde Haruka - además, acabo de decirte que quiero hacer algo antes de irme más lejos, ¿acaso mi belleza hace que no quieras separarte de mí? - pregunto ella mientras se acomodaba el cabello y le ''hacia ojitos'' a Terry.

-¡Eso quisieras! - grito Terry avergonzado - ¡Claro que no!

Haruka solo se empezó a reír por su reacción, realmente no lo pensaba, pero quería ver como reaccionaria.

- Solo bromeaba Torpe - dijo agitando su mano, restandole importancia - Quiero ver a una amiga mía que vive aquí antes de empezar a viajar, pero debes estar seguro de que cuando tu Llegues a Azuliza, yo ya estaré en camino, podríamos decir que te estoy dando un poco de ventaja

A Terry esto le sonó a desafío, y no iba a negarse a él.

- Ya veraz, para cuando tu llegues yo ya habré vencido el Gimnasio, confiada - Dijo antes de darse vuelta y empezar a caminar hacía las afueras de la Ciudad - Nos vemos..

- ¿Acaso..pienso que de verdad... creó que es un debilucho? - pensaba Haruka viendo a Terry caminar - ... bueno, que más da. Ahora casa de Mitsuri...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahora Terry se encontraba caminando por la costa a las afuera de Ciudad Petalia en busca de la cabaña del tal marinero, habías sacado a sus pokemon para así poder encontrar más rápido al hombre, aunque no sabía como era, les dijo que les avisaran si veían a cualquier hombre mayor de edad. Grovyle caminaba a su derecha viendo hacía el bosque mientras Buizel hacía la playa y el mar, y Zorua se encontraba arriba de su cabeza observando ambos lados de una altura mayor.

- ¿no encuentran nada? - los tres gruñeron y negaron en respuesta - Si tan solo ella me ubierá indicado como era el sujeto no los estaría haciendo buscar chicos - dijo Terry suspirando

entonces Zorua se movió en su cabeza y lo hizo levantar la vista. Zorua se concentro y emitio un pequeño resplandor violeta rojizo en su cuerpo, y luego un especíe de humo apareció frente a los cuatro y se convirtieron en letras

- ah, tratas de comunicarte con tus ilusiones - Dijo Terry viendo al pequeño zorua utilizando su habilidad - haber...

_''¿Y Porque no preguntaste?_ -leyó él

- Pues lo olvide, además no se me ocurrió preguntarle - Respondió, entonces la letras cambiaron

- _''¿se te olvido? ¿o te distrajiste viendola?'' - _Grovyle y Buizel al leer esto le daban codazos a su entrenador entre risas mal encubiertas

- ¡Oye! - Dijo Terry ofendido y una vez más avergonzado de que sus propios pokemon pensaran cosas así - ¡No me distraje viéndola! ¡Solo se me olvido! Además, ya te dije que a mi gusta Mitsuri, no Haruka - dijo esto ultimo mirando a otro lado con un sonrojo y jugando con sus dedos

- _''¿La verdecita? ¡Me cae mejor la otra!'' _

- ¡Pues a tí nadíe te pregunto Zorua! - Dijo rapidamente Terry algo hartado de esa inusual conversación con su más fiel amigo - mejor concentrate en buscar al Marinero en vez de decir tonterias...

_-''Tampoco es como sí tuvieras oportunidad con alguna...'' _- Se formo en la ilusión antes de desaparecer en el aire.

Luego de un tiempo, Terry y sus compañeros llegaron a la vieja choza en la playa, y por lo que se podía apreciar en el exterior, solía ser una vieja tienda de botes o algo parecido, además de que el frente de la casa se extendía sobre el mar y formaba su propio muelle.

- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? - pregunto Terry entrando

Dentro de la choza había muchas cosas, en la pared al frente de la entrada se encontraba una gran mandíbula de Sharpedo colgada, a la izquierda había varias fotos que se veían algo viejas, como también algunos arpones o cañas de pescar, a la derecha de la casa, pudo apreciar una ventana y alado de esta se encontraba un gran hamaca azul para descansar. Y su vista se fijo en esa hamaca precisamente.

Terry y sus pokemon vieron como la hamaca se había empezado a mover ligeramente, entonces supieron que habían encontrado al viejo marino. Él, con toda la confianza del mundo, se acerco lentamente al hombre descansando.

- Disculpe Señor, eh venido para... - Terry entonces se detuvo en su lugar, mientras la manta que cubría al hombre caía al suelo, mientras ''él hombre'' se levantaba de su siesta y lo miraba muy agresivamente, con sus gigantes pinzas,cubiertas de cicatrices, abriéndose hacía él...

De pronto, aquel gran Crawdaunt se lanzo hacía él pero gracias a sus pokemon logro esquivarlo.

- ¡¿Que hace un Crawdaunt aquí?! - Pregunto Terry a nadie en especifico - Salgamos de la cabaña, no podemos pelear aquí

Una vez que Él y sus pokemon salieron de la choza vieron como el Crawdount también lo hacia, pero ahora que no estaban dentro de la casa, podrían atacar libremente. Entonces Zorua salto hacia adelante.

- ¿Tu quieres enfrentarlo Zorua? de acuerdo, Finta - Ordeno Terry -

El Zorrito corrió hacia el gran crustasio y se lanzo a atacarlo, momentos antes de impactar contra el, su silueta desapareció confundiendo al Crawdaunt y volvió a aparecer a su espalda, golpeándolo.

En un rápido movimiento, el tipo Agua lo aprisiono fuertemente en una de sus Pinzas y lo lanzo al aire unos segundos, para golpearlo muy fuertemente con su otra Pinza.

-¡Eso fue Martillazo! es un ataque muy poderoso... -entonces Zorua se levanto de la arena, dañado - contra-ataquemos con Bola Sombra!

El pequeño siniestro cargo la esfera en su boca y la lanzo contra el crustacio, pero este fácilmente lo evito utilizando protección.

- Ese Pokemon es bastante hábil... Una vez más Zorua! - Ordeno Terry

Esta vez el zorrillo cago su ataqué más velozmente y logro atinarle a su rival, pero aunque logro causarle daño, no era mucho.

Entonces el Crawdaunt cerro sus ojos y realizo unos extraños movimientos, como en una especie de danza, mientras una energía roja lo cargaba

- ¡Es Danza Dragon! ¡Zorua, Mofa! - Ordeno rápidamente Terry, si ese Crawdaunt empezaba a potenciarse, no podría detenerlo. Zorua entonces se burlaba del crustacio, moviendole su cola y sacandole la lengua, enfadandolo.

El tipo Agua se lanzo contra Zorua en un Acua-Jet que apenas si pudo esquivar, y al hacerlo, golpearlo con una Finta en su espalda.

- Bola Sombra! -

Y antes de que el Crawdaunt pudiera devolverle la Finta, Zorua lo había vuelto a golpear con esa esfera de energía purpura, causándole un daño mayor.

Él, ya muy molesto con sus contrincantes, se lanzo hacía el Zorua con su Acua-Jet, pero en lugar de embestirlo, lo aprisiono en una de sus tenazas y lo elevo, mientras con la otra cargaba un Hiper-Rayo

-¡Zorua! - Grito Terry

-¿¡Qué esta pasando aquí?! - grito una voz

Terry se dio vuelta, al igual que lo pokemon presentes hacía la voz, donde se encontraba un hombre mayor junto a un Pelipper.

- ¿Porqué atacas a mi Pequeño Crawdaunt chico? - Le dijo esta vez mirando a Terry con el seño fruncido

- ¡Él nos ataco de la nada! ¡Solo nos defendemos! - Respondió enfadado - ¡Y esa cosa no tiene nada de pequeño, es más grande que yo!

Luego de pensar un poco, el hombre hablo - ¿Ustedes entraron a mi cabaña? - y al verlos afirmar, continuo - Yo le ordene a mi Crawdaunt .que cuide la casa por si algún ladrón entraba -

- No soy un ladron, solo quería pedirle algo - respondio Terry

-esta bien... Pinzas, suéltalo - ordeno el hombre a su pokemon, que inmediato soltó a Zorua que seguía intentando liberarse.

Luego de explicarle que realmente era un entrenador y por accidente confundió a su ''Pinzas'', como él lo llamaba, con una persona al estar en la hamaca y disculparse por entrar en su cabaña, Terry hablo

-Y la razón por la que lo hice, Señor Briney, fue porque quería pedirle un favor que me dijeron podía hacerlo - continuo el joven entrenador

- ¿Y cual es ese favor muchacho? - Hablo el viejo Marino - Si lo veo dentro de mis posibilidades, con gusto ayudare - dijo sonriendo el anciano.

- Seré sincero con usted señor, la verdad, quiero llegar a Ciudad Azuliza para enfrentarme al Gimnasio de ese lugar, pero no tengo ninguna forma de llegar hacía allí, y una amiga mía me comento que usted podría ayudarme, que era un conocido de su padre. - Respondió finalmente

El Sr. Briney lo penso unos momentos, luego hablo - Bueno muchacho, con gusto te ayudare, zarparemos esta noche hacia Azuliza, quiero que mi Peeko y Pinzas descansen antes de partir, ¿no hay problema con eso? - Dijo mientras acarisiaba a al Pelipper en la cabeza con una mano y la estrella del Crawdaunt respectibamente

- Claro, no se preocupe capitán - Dijo Terry feliz

Al llegar la noche, todos descansados y listos, El señor Briney y Terry zarparon en el bote del viejo capitán hacía lo que seria la próxima Batalla del joven entrenador.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

_Dejar un Review, no cuesta nada :v_


End file.
